Faible humain
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. Ne dit-on pas que la colère est mauvaise conseillère? Pas toujours... M pour le langage (comme d'hab )


Alors me voici avec un nouvel OS parce que ma fiction me prend plus de temps qu'il n'y paraît... J'ai trop de chose à dire faut croire ^^'

Donc ce coup-ci un petit OS d'un point de vue général (comment ça m'a fait bizarre de pas écrire du point de vue d'un unique perso...) J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même...

Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. Bisous les gens :coeur:

* * *

La colère le dispute à la rage. Stiles serre les dents à se les faire péter. Il sent son cœur marteler ses côtes. Ce n'est plus du sang qui bouillonne dans ses veines mais bien de l'acide. Son ventre lui même est noué de rage. Il serre les dents et dévisage la personne en face de lui. Qui vient de laisser échapper ces mots « tu peux pas comprendre tu n'es qu'un humain ». N'être qu'un humain. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ça pouvait devenir péjoratif d'être un humain. Aujourd'hui si. Ne pas être de condition lupine. Le pire ça été quand les autres ont surenchéris. « Tu peux pas sentir ces choses Stiles, tu n'es pas… Surnaturel ». Etre surnaturel… Merci Lydia !

Bien. S'il n'est pas assez hype pour traîner avec eux il ne va pas leur imposer sa présence. Rageusement il attrape son sac, qui dans le mouvement heurte Liam. Il ne dit rien, ne s'excuse pas. Derek avance d'un pas. Tous ont senti la rage qui enveloppe l'humain. L'Alpha allait poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme quand leurs yeux se croisent. Le loup n'a jamais reculé devant personne. Pas devant le Kanima, pas devant les Argent, pas devant la meute de Deucalion, devant personne. Mais quand ses prunelles entrent en contact avec celle de Stiles, là il range sa main et s'écarte même de son chemin. La couleur ambre a fait place à du marron foncé, à la limite du noir. Et si tuer d'un regard était possible le loup serait mort. Qui plus est dans d'atroce souffrance. Il se replie stratégiquement on va dire. Voilà c'est ça. La bouche hermétiquement close, chose assez rare pour que tout le monde s'en inquiète, Stiles quitte le loft.

Une atmosphère plombée, lourde et électrique tombe sur l'assemblée. Les cœurs battent à des rythmes différents. Inquiet pour Scott. Préoccupé pour Lydia – quant à savoir si c'est par rapport à Stiles ou par rapport aux soldes qui commencent… - . Et celui de Derek de regret. Il croit que ce coup-ci il a peut-être été un petit peu trop loin. Juste un petit chouïa. Il roule des yeux parce que merde après tout c'est pas une insulte de dire que Stiles est humain. Parce que bordel il l'est. C'est comme dire d'un homme mort qu'il est mort. Ça va pas choquer le macchabé. Alors pourquoi ça choque Stiles qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est humain ?

L'humain lui démarre sa Jeep. Sa fidèle amie. Sa tendre amie mécanique. Il dégage à toute vitesse de son emplacement. De la terre gicle même sous les roues. Il n'a toujours pas desserré les dents. Cependant sous son crâne c'est un massacre. Un véritable massacre. Tous les loups, même Scott, même Lydia, sont déjà morts au moins une fois. Il les a tous allumé, enguirlandé, insulté au moins une douzaine de fois, dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît. Il n'arrive pourtant pas à se calmer. Ah ouais il n'est qu'un humain ? Qu'un faible humain ? Un faible humain qui sert à rien ? Ben vous allez voir que le stupide humain fragile et inutile il va vous manquer parce que maintenant, plus rien à foutre, vous vous démerdez. Ça le soulage de hurler ça à pleins poumons, au volant, à 130 km/h sur l'autoroute. Il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à s'en faire pleurer les yeux, mais ça le soulage. « DÉMERDEZ VOUS ! »

Lorsque le Shérif rentre après sa journée plutôt tranquille, il est étonné du calme qui règne chez lui. Il en devient presque craintif. Méfiant, il ouvre le bouton de son holster, et pose la main sur son pistolet. Il avance à pas de loup, en mode « super flic silencieux ». Il inspire. Pas d'odeur de sang ou de mort. Il hésite à appeler à haute voix son fils. Ouvre la bouche et la referme dans un petit claquement. Il passe la tête par la cuisine. Stiles est là. Silencieux. Oulà. Inhabituel. Alarme rouge. Écarlate. Carmin. Y a une autre teinte de rouge ? Il ne prend pas la peine de ranger son arme. Il court jusqu'à son fils et pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Stiles est ce que tout va bien ? ; _sa voix est douce, cherchant à l'apaiser d'un tourment qu'il ne connaît même pas encore_

\- Non ça va pas ; _la voix de son petit claque, rude, sèche et la phrase est bien trop courte pour être digne de lui_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe fiston ?

\- Dis Parrish boss encore ce soir ?

\- Jordan ? ; _le papa cligne des yeux, se perd une seconde dans ses pensées – mais que vient foutre son adjoint dans la conversation sur le mal-être évident de son fils – puis il pense qu'il doit répondre ;_ Normalement oui

\- Je sors

Ni une, ni deux Stiles est dehors, à nouveau au volant de sa voiture, son père, figé, muet à son tour, mais de stupeur pour lui, debout, planté là comme un concombre, dans sa propre cuisine. Au moment où le four sonne, il se dit que de * petit un : que Stiles a quand même cuisiné pour lui * petit deux : qu'il serait temps qu'il bouge et surtout * petit trois : il est définitivement temps qu'il ferme sa bouche qui bée !

La porte du commissariat claque quand Stiles la pousse. Tout le monde lève la tête. Mais ils la rabaissent tout aussi vite quand ils voient qui c'est. Le jeune marche à grand pas, son sac sur son épaule et un air déterminé sur le visage, que peu lui ont déjà vu. Il s'arrête devant le bureau de Jordan Parrish, claque ses deux mains sur le bureau en bois, manquant de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque au brave flic et annonce, d'un voix dégoulinante de colère froide, pure et implacable « apprends moi à me battre ».

C'est ainsi que commence l'entraînement de Stiles Stilinski l'hyperactif. Jordan a bien hésité toute une soirée. Stiles lui a raconté quelques petites choses – Oh rien de grave permettant de mettre en danger sa clique d'abrutis poilu, il est pas débile non plus ! – mais d'importance assez significative pour que l'adjoint de son père l'aide. Ce qu'il fait. Pas forcément de bonne grâce, mais il le fait.

Le programme est centré sur les trois mois d'été. Il reste encore 2 semaines et 3 jours de lycée et après ils vont attaquer les choses sérieuses. Le lendemain d'ailleurs au lycée personne n'a rien compris. Stiles est venu, seul. N'a parlé à personne. Il exsudait une odeur de colère ou de rage tellement prononcée qu'aucun loup n'a osé s'y frotter. Pas même le très respectable Alpha Hale. Il l'a regardé de loin en serrant les dents à son tour. Accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil et d'une moue de tueur – comment ça c'est la seule expression dont il dispose ? - . Stiles a dont suivi le lycée en silence, oui, oui Stiles Stilinski. Il n'a parlé à personne, a mangé seul et est rentré. Ça dure 3 jours. Tout le monde pense que lundi ça va s'améliorer.

Ben non. Rien ne s'est amélioré durant toute la fin du lycée. Il a même fermé sa fenêtre avec un cadenas. Pour dire qu'il est en colère. Il a interdit aux loups de l'approcher. Et quand par malheur il en croise un, qui tenterait de l'approcher, il leur jette de l'aconit en poudre. Du coup ben plus personne ne peut tenter un rapprochement. Oh Lydia pourrait. Mais Stiles a aussi une parade contre elle. Il a simplement versé de la terre dans son allée, terre qu'il arrose très consciencieusement tous les matins. Le Shérif s'est habitué à porter des bottes de caoutchouc pour rentrer et sortir de chez lui. Il a essayé d'extirper les raisons de cette action à son fils, comme il a essayé de comprendre ce qu'il a. Stiles est devenu silencieux. Il réfléchit toujours autant, la ride sur son front le prouve. Mais il le fait en silence. Le papa trouvait ça au début reposant. Maintenant ça l'angoisse. Il trouve ça beaucoup trop creepy !

La première semaine Jordan évalue Stiles. Ok le garçon a des carences dans certains domaines. Mais dans d'autre il est pas mauvais du tout. Il a de l'endurance. Il sait cogner un minimum. Il hésite a lui demander les raisons exactes de cet entraînement. Il le fait. Il se fait rabrouer juste tellement comme il faut qu'à la fin c'est lui qui s'excuse d'avoir posé la question. Alors il s'y met sérieusement. Course tous les matins. Oui tous les matins. A 6h. Là il serre les dents. S'attend à recevoir une gauche. Rien ne se passe. Juste Stiles qui hoche la tête. Puis natation. Hin, hin natation. C'est pour un développement harmonieux des muscles et c'est bon pour le souffle. Il tente une petite blague « tu voudrais quand même pas devenir un genre de culturiste comme Hale, avec des biceps gros comme ma cuisse ? » Il se fait assassiner des yeux et ne fait plus de blague. Repas encore plus sain qu'avant – Pauvre John Stilinski ! -. L'aprèm rendez vous à la salle de sport pour au choix : boxe, muscu ou art martial de son choix. L'ado choisit le karaté. Quand je vous dis qu'il a soif de vengeance.

Pendant ce temps les autres essuient des attaques. Cherchent des plans. Suivent d'abord ceux de Derek. Qui foirent. Ceux de Scott. Qui ne peuvent pas aboutir parce qu'il manque TOUJOURS quelque chose. Ils finissent par s'en remettre à la rousse. Qui peste parce que « merde je suis pas la seule à avoir un cerveau. Pourquoi c'est pas Sti… Euh… Ouais vas-y donne moi le plan de l'usine ». Il leur manque quelque chose, quelqu'un souffle leur conscience, mais personne ne dit rien. Ils chuchotent entre eux quand ils voient l'Alpha gronder dix fois plus qu'avant. Faut presque se lever aux aurores quand on veut une phrase. Ils voient son irritabilité grandissante. Ils sentent sa contrariété. Ils savent. Personne ne fait rien. Ils croisent Stiles, qui empeste toujours la colère, et qui les évitent en changeant de trottoir ou même – c'est d'une impolitesse ! – il tourne la tête en passant à côté d'eux.

Au bout d'un mois Jordan se dit que l'adolescent va arrêter, qu'il va laisser tomber. C'est mal le connaître. Après un mois, Stiles pratique deux sports de combat chaque après-midi. Ses muscles se dessinent, ses cheveux poussent sans qu'il ne les coupe et sa barbe apparaît, ombrageant son menton et le bas de ses joues. A force de courir au soleil sa peau prend une jolie teinte brune. Ses yeux ont depuis longtemps retrouvé leur couleur douce de miel, sans que sa résolution ne faiblisse.

Le second mois il n'a même plus besoin d'arroser son allée. Plus personne ne tente de venir le voir. Le message est passé. Il retire le cadenas et débloque le numéro de Scott. Son IPhone grésille sous l'onde de choc. 243 appels manqués. Messagerie vocale saturée de plus de 150 messages. Et près de 1300 SMS. Sans état d'âme il supprime le tout. Allongé dans son lit il sourit. Tout commence à prendre forme.

Deux semaines avant la rentrée, après les vacances les plus moroses que la terre ait jamais connu pour une bande d'ado, pour une meute, on sonne chez Derek. Pas encore réveillé, son bas de jogging et son débardeur blanc tâché de café – ouais sa cafetière a décidé ce matin que s'en était trop et elle a littéralement explosé – il va ouvrir. Il ne pense même pas à sentir pour savoir qui c'est. C'est forcément un membre de sa meute. Après tout plus personne d'autre ne vient le voir. Donc pas réveillé, passablement de mauvais poil – sans mauvais jeu de mot - il ouvre sa porte.

Un magistral uppercut du droit le reçoit. Il recule, chancelle et heurte la poutre. Avec assez de force pour que désormais celle-ci porte la forme d'une de ses épaules. Sa lèvre saigne. Elle se referme déjà mais une goutte de sang a eu le temps de couler, preuve indéniable de la force du coup. Il clignote des yeux face à son agresseur.

\- Espèce de crétin de loup ; _peste Stiles ;_ La prochaine fois que tu refuses de sortir avec moi la veille d'une pleine lune, sous prétexte que ça pourrait mal tourner pour moi, je te jure que je te fais la peau. Je peux le faire maintenant ! Et si aujourd'hui tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas assez costaud pour être ton compagnon, parce que, soit disant, que c'est trop dangereux entre un loup et un humain, alors qu'Allison et Scott ont zéro problème, preuve de ton incommensurable mauvaise foi et couardise, alors c'est pas la peau que je te fais mais la fourrure ! Et merde à la fin !

L'adolescent bouillant de rage et de désir mal contenu se jette sur le lycan, qui n'a même pas saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la soufflante qu'il vient de se prendre. Tout ce qu'il peut comprendre c'est que la bouche de Stiles a l'air de sacrément savoir bien embrasser. Il réfléchira plus tard à ce qu'il a dit. Et il comprendra plus tard qu'en réalité Stiles n'est plus un faible humain, si tant-est qu'il l'ait déjà été…


End file.
